Para siempre
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Post break-up fic. Angry!sex. Kurt siempre tiene demasiados argumentos, y la única forma que encuentra Blaine de callarlo es besarlo y moderlo hasta que no le queden ganas de hablar.


**Título: **_Para siempre_  
>Fandom: Glee<br>**Personajes:** Blaine Anderson. Kurt Hummel.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Klaine.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1646 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Angry!sex. Klaine ha roto, y creo que para la gente que me lee habitualmente (?), eso debería llevar advertencia.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Escrito para **naryakiuxen**.Esto es lo más porn que he escrito en mi vida. Considerense advertidos.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente, esto no era lo que tenía en mente cuando a los diecisiete años pensó por primera vez que Kurt y él eran para siempre.<p>

No tenía en mente los celos y las peleas sin sentido, no tenía en mente aquella noche fatídica en la que los dos habían tomado de más y se habían gritado sin entender bien el por qué. No tenía en mente que Kurt se fuera dando un portazo, y que ninguno diera el orgullo a torcer para sentarse y hablarlo como personas civilizadas como habían hecho durante toda su relación. No tenía en mente que la ruptura se fuera poniendo amarga con los años, que la distancia sacara a relucir los peores momentos y desluciera los mejores. No tenía en mente que tanta gente fuera a meter la cuchara donde nadie la llamaba, que Santana no pudiese evitar ponerse _Santana_ en un asunto que definitivamente no le concernía, que Rachel no pudiese mantener cerrada su enorme boca. No tenía en mente que Kurt fuese a sacar a relucir a la reina-del-hielo-bitch-please precisamente con él, luego de seis años de amor. No tenía en mente que él podía llegar a ser capaz de pagarle con la misma moneda.

Definitivamente, no tenía en mente que luego de dos años de separación, y haberle mandado sus cosas por medio de Finn y Puck, porque no querían verse las caras, y de haberse evitado olímpicamente en reuniones y fiestas, y de haberse dirigido comentarios ácidos y malintencionados sin mirarse nunca a los ojos, iban a terminar morreándose desenfrenadamente contra la pared del cuarto de Santana y Valerie.

(Pero, quizás, esa es su propia y distorsionada versión de _para siempre_)

Es culpa de Kurt, por supuesto. Todo es siempre culpa de Kurt. Es culpa de Kurt y de sus ojos imposiblemente azules. Es culpa de Kurt y de sus manos de dedos largos con las que se la pasa haciendo gestos para enfatizar lo que está diciendo. Es culpa de Kurt y de su lengua sin frenillo con la que se lame los labios insconscientemente.

Es culpa de Kurt y de sus argumentos interminables, porque la única forma que encuentra Blaine de rebatirlos es lanzársele encima a besarlo como si en ello se le fuese el alma.

No es un beso suave, no es un beso que se parezca en nada a los que han tenido antes, ni siquiera cuando jugaban a no ser suaves. Es un beso enojado y hambriento, es un beso que no quiere besar; es un beso que quiere desgarrar y romper.

Kurt corresponde al beso tomándolo de las solapas de la camisa y arrastrándolo a la puerta más cercana, que Blaine sabe que da al cuarto de las chicas, pero no sabe si Kurt lo sabe, y tampoco le importa. Aprovecha el movimiento para volver a tomar control de la situación, y no enfría la sangre y se pregunta qué carajo está haciendo, si no que vuelve a besarlo, y le muerde el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que Kurt sisea en el beso y lo toma de las muñecas y se las retuerce hasta que Blaine se separa.

Se miran a los ojos unos instantes, con la respiración agitada y las pupilas dilatadas de la rabia y el deseo.

- Pensé que no hacias ligues de una noche.- Le dice Kurt, provocador y envenenado.

- Pensé que no engañabas a tu novio.- Le responde Blaine, siseante.

Y es el momento perfecto para intercambiar un par de insultos, o para irse a las manos.

Y se van a las manos. Solo que no como cualquiera esperaría. Se acercan enfurecidos, y es como la colisión de dos planetas, y las manos no les dan a basto para agarrarse de la ropa y hacer saltar botones, para dejar marcas en las caderas, para crear espacios claros en los que poder hacer chupones, para empujar contra la pared sin consideración y con rudeza.

Blaine no se ha dado cuenta de cuándo ha perdido la camisa y se le han abierto la cremallera y los botones del pantalón, porque ha estado demasiado ocupado dejando a Kurt en las mismas condiciones. Intenta ganar ventaja atacando a Kurt en ese punto de su clavícula que siempre ha sido su debilidad, porque ese conocimiento no se olvida ni aunque pasen un millón de años, y se esmera en dejar una marca, con la esperanza de que el novio de Kurt lo vea y se le arme en grande, y que se _joda_.

Pero Kurt se lo saca de encima con un empujón, y rebusca en el suelo hasta encontrar su chaqueta, y saca de un bolsillo interior un condón y un paquete individual de lubricante.

Y es entonces cuando comienza la verdadera pelea, porque los dos saben bien que quien "reciba" y quien "de" en la cama no tiene nada que ver con las relaciones de poder en una pareja, y además no están en una cama y mucho menos en una pareja. Pero la sociedad siempre ha puesto en una situación humillante y degradante a quien está de espaldas apoyado contra la pared, y ninguno quiere ceder ni un ápice, porque han tomado de más, y están furiosos y calientes, y no piensan en que los condicionamientos que se están poniendo tienen que ver con preconceptos que ambos consideran heteronormativos, ofensivos y ridículos.

Forcejean los dos, y Blaine sabe que tiene todas las de perder, porque Kurt es más alto y más fuerte, así que tiene que jugar algún as bajo la manga. Se las ingenia para que su rodilla quede entre medio de las piernas de Kurt, y le masajea la entrepierna, y Kurt lo mira con ojos ardientes, y no abandona la lucha, pero es evidente que su fuerza se ha menguado. Siguen forcejeando, y el condón cae al suelo, e intercambian miradas por un instante, porque ha caido más cerca de Blaine, pero Kurt es más ágil. Blaine hace su mejor jugada y lo atrapa bajo su pie, y sabe que seguramente quedará inservible, o que al menos él no se atrevería a usarlo, pero si él no gana, Kurt no ganara tampoco.

Kurt sisea, furioso, y se venga tomándolo de las caderas, metiendo las manos por debajo de la ropa interior y clavándole con fuerza las uñas en el culo. Blaine se estremece, pero no pierde la oportunidad de meter la mano por entre la cremallera abierta de Kurt y hacer un puño alrededor de su polla para comenzar a masturbarlo furiosamente.

Kurt aprieta los dientes y lleva sus manos hacia la parte delantera del pantalón de Blaine, y lo desliza hacia abajo de un tirón con ropa interior incluida. Blaine lo besa en ese momento, pura lengua y puro dientes, tratando de distraer su atención, pero Kurt lo separa de un empujón, y se lleva a la boca el sobrecito de lubricante y lo abre de un mordisco, y Blaine nunca había visto algo más sexy en .vida.

Kurt se embadurna la mano derecha con lubricante, y con la otra mano aprieta con fuerza las caderas de Blaine hacia sí, y aprieta las pollas de los dos una junto a la otra con la mano lubricada. Blaine jadea, porque podría jurar que no recuerda un momento en su vida en el que se hay sentido tan caliente como ahora, así que clava las uñas en los hombros de Kurt y acelera el ritmo de sus caderas, y se muerde el labio inferior hasta que siente el gusto metálico y ligeramente dulzón de la sangre.

Ninguno de los dos gime, porque un sonido de placer podría ser interpretado como debilidad y sumisión, y el ángulo no es bueno, y la posición es incómoda, y es tarde y los dos han bebido mucho, así que se cansan enseguida y tienen los sentidos empantanados, pero Kurt le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y Blaine le susurra obscenidades el oído, porque nunca ha sabido quedarse callado durante el sexo, y la mano de Kurt es grande y caliente, y sabe exactamente cómo tocarlo para hacerlo estallar de placer incluso en algo tan elemental como frotarse sin ropa.

El calor de la rabia y el calor de la excitación se mezclan y parecen la misma cosa, y Blaine es incapaz de notar la diferencia incluso cuando se está corriendo en la mano de Kurt unos minutos después. No se siente humillado y no se siente vencido, pero le da una palmada a Kurt en la mano para que la saque, y usa su propio semen como lubricante para tomar la polla de Kurt y hacerlo correrse con apenas un par más de sacudidas de su mano.

Se miran a los ojos, jadeantes, aún sumergidos en la alucinación del alcohol y del orgasmo, y Blaine no sabe qué carajo se supone que se digan ahora, pero por supuesto Kurt es el primero en reaccionar, levantando del suelo su chaqueta y su camisa, limpiándose la mano en un pañuelo que saca de uno de sus tantos bolsillos ocultos y vistiéndose en menos de lo que se tarda en decirlo.

- Aún sigo sin haberte perdonado.- Dice sin mirar atrás antes de cerrar la puerta con un portazo.

Y Blaine se queda solo en el cuarto de Santana y Valerie, con la mano y el estómago manchados de semen, la polla manchada de lubricante, sin camisa, con la ropa interior por los tobillos y un condón abajo de la suela de su zapato, y tiene ganas de gritar y contestarle que _él_ aún no lo ha perdonado, aunque en realidad no se acuerda bien ya qué se supone que no puede perdonarle, y está seguro de que Kurt tampoco.

(Y la verdad es que tampoco importa mucho. Porque quizás no es la versión que Blaine imaginaba, pero definitivamente no es la peor opción de _para siempre_ que podría ocurrírsele).

* * *

><p>Solo quiero mencionar que no he abandonado ninguno de mis long-fics. Ni <em>Melodias<em>, ni _For Good_, ni _Cambio_. Ninguno****. ****Pero estoy participando en varios Amigos Inivisbles y tal, y eso me consume el tiempo y tienen deadlines, además. Y escribo drabbles como esto porque me hierve la sangre si no lo hago. Pero pronto continuaré con esas historias. Promesa.****  
><strong>**

****Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían****

**Estrella**


End file.
